His Treatment
by The Light Of A Shadow
Summary: A short oneshot about Izaya and Namie. Sorry about my really uninformed summary. Just read and find out more XD


**Wow! Where have I been? I haven't logged on in what seems to be years, I'm sorry DX So busy with so much. I'm trying to find a way to close my FF account but I can't find a way - if you know please tell me ;A; Anyways this story just randomly came to me and I seem to like this pairing slightly w'' (KidaxSaki are still number 1 for me :D) Anyways hope you enjoy it and please leave feedback!**

I don't own anything of Durarara (correct spelling? Gah, I suck xP)

* * *

The soft pale glow of the moon shone through the stainless glass into the spacious bedroom hitting the hard face of Namie Yagiri, who stared out onto the eerie streets of Ikebukuro in the dead of night. She stared out through the windows, twirling her long dark long in between her fingers continuously, staring but not taking in what her eyes were reporting to her. She was deep in thought about her younger brother, Seiji and what he might be doing right now. All of a sudden deep feelings of anger and jealousy came to reside in her.

"Hmph." she thought to herself, "He's probably with that … that girl ..." she thought to herself and angrily started to twirl her hair faster and faster.

"Careful now,' said a quiet voice behind her. Quickly swerving on the spot she came face to face with Izaya.

"Keep messing with you hair like that and you won't have any left," he said to her, casually leaning on the doorway, "I'm sure you don't want knotty hair."

"I didn't know you came back already." muttered Namie.

"Still thinking about your baby brother, I assume?"

"I can't live with the fact he's with that … that … doll face!" She burst out furiously, "She doesn't deserve him! She can never give the happiness to him that I have to offer. All the love and care I have … for him..." she cut off staring resolutely at the floor.

"Ahaha. Is this jealousy I smell?" he said laughing while sticking his nose out at her

Namie did not reply. He already knew the answer and she just didn't to give him the pleasure of being right and admitting it.

"Jealousy never did look good on humans. I still love them though, oh yes I do. Humans are marvellous!" Izaya leaped into the room right up to Namie taking her off guard.

"What do you think you're doing bounding in here like that?" Said a flustered Namie breathing deeply trying to regain her stiff posture.

"You get so weak when you think about your brother. Very vulnerable. Rarely do I see a woman as tough as you go down." Izaya said with a small laugh staring right into her face.

Namie did not respond for a minute or two. She was waiting for Izaya to stop staring and to look away. To stop smiling smugly while she was feeling depressed. The smirk just made her mad. Very mad. Flashes of images flickered in her mind like a old movie. Mika Harima clutching on to Seiji's arm like a child would with the lolly, the sweet wide smile upon her cheerful face ... then Seiji hugging Mika ... then them buying drinks together … laughing all day and night … Seiji forgetting her … everything she did for him ….

Tears rolled down her face though the shadows of the silent night masked them. Staring down with her fist on the either side of her, she could still feel the hard gaze of Izaya on her as if trying to read her thoughts. A small chuckle could be heard from him. A soft yet deep laugh. Namie sharply looked up at him tears streaking down her face and her body shaking with anger and sadness.

"What. Are. You. Laughing. At?" Each word cost her enormous amount of energy that she could muster.

"Simple. I'm laughing at you." He simply said.

Namie had had enough of it. Izaya's deep gaze. Her mixed emotions. Jealousy towards Mika. Undying love for her brother. She had to release it all somehow. Suddenly she raised her fist and aimed a punch at Izaya's face wanting to shatter the never ending glare given but as expected he was too fast and a step ahead of her. He grabbed her arm and pushed her on to the bed and like a doll she fell, too weak to move.

Izaya jumped on the bed beside her, so close to her face he could feel her deep breaths on his face. "You need to forget about your brother and move on. He's has someone already. A pretty and smart girl like you can find someone in no time." Speechless, Namie just stared at him, her arm aching where Izaya had grabbed her.

She thought to herself. Maybe he was right: it was time to stop brooding over her brother. For the first ever time, was she agreeing with_ him? _She pondered at this thought, slowly closing her eyes. Suddenly, without warning she felt someone soft lips against hers. Snapping her eyes open she was shocked to find Izaya's nose touching hers. "What was happening?" She thought to herself now angered by his actions but surprised by her own actions. She was actually letting him kiss her without fighting back. Was it because she was to weak? Izaya slipped his arm around her waist and carried, each minute making it more intense as it went on.

Minutes later when Namie couldn't handle it any longer she broke apart from him staring at him thinking maybe it was just her imagination. Simply smiling at her, he got up and wiped her face.

"Go to sleep and rest. I've got work for you in the morning." He gave her one of his toothy grins and left her to sleep.

Namie stared at him as he left. "What was that?" She thought to herself thinking he may be up to one of his tricks but something deep down told her that it wasn't a trick. She decided to ignore that small voice and and went to sleep, pondering on what Izaya's next scheme might be and what it had to do with the incident that just passed.

As Izaya walked down the hallway and down the stairs he couldn't help but rejoice in what just happened. There was a small feeling of satisfaction within him.

"Well, I hope my 'treatment' made her a little happier. I'm tired of seeing her depressed face around here – it just makes me feel dead and not my crazy self." He said to himself and he sat behind his desk.

"Now then, let's see what happening on in the rest of the city tonight."

And so he continued with his job as if nothing had happened that night however as the exact same pale glow of the moon reflected of his desk Izaya knew deep inside that what happened was not just his 'treatment' to help her recover the loss of her brother ...

* * *

**Sorry if it seems rushed - it was very short. I very quickly wrote it at night just before midnight. The story came to me the very day I was writing this but in the afternoon and I thought I must write it and use it as an excuse to log back on to here. Hope you enjoyed :D**


End file.
